Melt
by YourMiniMonster
Summary: The world is bigger and harder to understand than you think. You have to keep your mind as wide-open as your eyes, because almost nothing is what it seems. However, for Ella, the supernatural is nothing more than a fragment of multiple fantasies. Paul/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For future reference, the wolves in this story are not the same as the movie. I'm going to make them the same as the ones in the book. I think it's really stupid with the 'tattoo' and stuff. There is also going be some differences, but it follows the same path as both movie and book. I just, really, really, really, reaaalllyy hate how they made the shifters look in the movie. **

**Also, as for Bella, I hated her in the movie also, so my story will vent some frustrations out on her. Even though she likes to lead guys on and is the ultimate cock tease. So, yes, she is one heck-of-a-bitch in this story. I'm deeply sorry to those Bella lovers who may or may not be reading this. **

**Chapters will become longer. Because, quite frankly, I love this story and how easy it is to type out. **

**Anyway, reviews will help a lot. I would love some feedback, pointers- if you will. If I muck up somewhere. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Reviews are love!:3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was like the life was being sucked out of you.<p>

You could literally feel it slowly escaping through the pores of your skin. The world around you even seemed to gray and darken. Every time _she_ walked into the room.

For Ella, it was much, much worse.

Having to watch her sickly pale older cousin float around the house like a zombie was one thing, but having to baby sit her was another. It was awkward and uncomfortable, not because her cousin was 'out of it'. There was one reason and one reason alone; Ella hated Bella.

And vice versa.

Bella looked completely lost most days, staring off into the distance or looking at the wall with newly found interests. Ella would watch with bitterness, her mind racing over thousands of insults at a time. Of course, she wasn't allowed to say anything - no, not with _precious _little Bella in this state.

Her uncle had almost popped a vein when he heard Ella curse her cousin. In Ella's defense, Bella needed to hear it and stop acting like it was the end of the world. To act depressed after a break-up, Ella could understand. But after 4 months and still acting gloomy? Ella had to say _something_. It was stupid to act so 'broken' over one guy.

But Ella knew Bella got satisfaction from her telling off. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

There were many opportunities for Ella to strike up a one sided argument, yet the end result wouldn't be as fun as she initially would have hoped for. Bella never fought back, well, not in current times. So Ella held her tongue and clenched her fists, mentally counting down from ten in her head to at least ease the annoyance.

She tried-not so calmly-to get through each horrible day. Sometimes having to remind Bella to shower, other times having to tell her, or more specifically, shoving bread down her throat to make sure she at least ate. Some days she had to pry her older cousin from the living room couch and send her to bed.

But nights, yes, nights were the worst.

The screaming. Oh, Ella could barely stand the loud screams that echoed through the thin walls of the house. She had to admit, Bella had a good set of pipes. Even if it was because of some nightmare or whatever it was that troubled Bella.

Ella was lucky if she even had three hours of sleep and had to restrain herself from strangling her older cousin while she slept. Her fingers practically twitched at the very thought. She knew she couldn't handle much more. It was just a ticking time bomb now, Ella would eventually snap and would land on the brink of insanity.

But today, today was strange.

Bella had left to go out on her own. Not that Ella was bothered by that, though besides hoping she jumped off a cliff and praying for her imminent death, she hoped to dear sweet god that she didn't. Her dad would really flip out and no doubt land the blame on the youngest teenager.

And so Ella sat, chewing her fingers nervously, sitting stiffly at the kitchen table and waiting not so patiently for the return of her cousin. Her eyes shifting to the clock every so many seconds. Yet it didn't help the time go by any faster.

It was already past dark. What was taking her so long?

Ella was ready to bombard the woman with questions as soon as she stepped foot inside, acting something close to a worried parent. But she also prayed her uncle didn't somehow get home before her.

It would be like the day Bella vanished a few months back, Charlie had practically rounded up every capable person within the hour and was about to go on a one man mission march through the forest if it wasn't for Harry Clearwater calming his frantic panic, and of course, the one and only Sam Uley carrying Bella's limp form from the cold forest.

After that, it was Ella's responsibility to look after the shell of a woman. Since her uncle wasn't able to stay home most days with work bundling and pilling up on his desk, so he had given the order to Ella to watch over her. Even if she hated every second of it.

She, rather loudly, continued to nervously chew her nails for several more minutes until she heard the front door open and shut, causing her head to snap up and her eyes to narrow. Was it her uncle? Or Bella?

"Ella?" Bella's voice called through the dark hallway, sounding slightly short of breath.

That answered her question.

"In here." Ella replied through clenched teeth, lowering her to the table, eagerly waiting for Bella to enter so she could give her a piece of her mind.

Footsteps trailed through the small corridor until a pale hand crept into the kitchen, creeping up the wall until it connected with the switch to the lights. Ella cringed back when the sudden brightness invaded her sights, she silently blinked back the stinging sensation and focused on Bella's approaching form.

Ella, content on giving her cousin the daggers before demanding where her she went before, only stared back dumbfounded. Blinking, her jaw falling into a large 'O'.

It had been a long time since Ella had seen Bella smile, it almost seemed foreign like Bella was incapable of smiling anymore. But the sight before her made her uncomfortably nervous, not because Bella was smiling-that of course is a shock, but it was the fact Bella was smiling _at_ her.

The only time Bella ever smiled at Ella was if she knew something Ella didn't, that was a 'something' that never ended well. For example, when Ella broke one of the neighbors windows when she was younger while visiting her uncle, Bella had shown the exact same smile before running off to tell on her.

Or when she got into a fight with the other children her age, the exact same look before Bella told on her. Inevitably, each time she was grounded for a very long time before she got to see the sun again, or in each case, the rain.

Ella eyed Bella suspiciously, wondering what she could have done this time to gain _the look_. "Where have you been?" she asked slowly, gnawing on her cheek.

Bella's smile widened, causing Ella to twitch under her gaze. Bella gave a small shrug, carefully taking her gloves off and placed them on the kitchen table before making her way over to the fridge. "I was with Jake," she replied smoothly, eyeing up the remainder of the food in the fridge. It reminded Ella that she would have to go food shopping soon. "We hung out and stuff…"

Ella raised an eyebrow at this. "Jacob Black?"

Bella gave a small nod. "How do you feel about chicken casserole tonight?"

Ella scowled, she hated casserole. _Any_ type of casserole. "You know I don't like-"

"I know," Bella grinned, looking over her shoulder with a smug expression.

Ella continued to scowl, so this was her getting her own back. Ella could ether endure a horrible meal or suffer the consequences of Bella's fabricated lies.

She sighed, hunching forward in defeat.

Bella 1 - Ella 0.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't help but update early, I had an itch finger…**

**But anyway, thank you to the lovely people who faved and followed this story!**

**I would love for a few reviews, I really want to know what people think of this story.**

**If you review, I may update even quicker;D **

**Anyway thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!:3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Days seem to drift into weeks, soon becoming months. But each day, Ella was just as confused as the last.<p>

Life seemed to continue on as normal - well, as normal as life got. Bella seemed more expressive and open, of course, Ella and Charlie both knew the reason why. Jacob Black had became Bella's new plaything.

Not that Ella was bothered by it, if it meant not having to spend every waking hour having to look after her grumpy and depressed cousin, then she was all for it. Charlie was more than thrilled with the idea of Bella becoming closer with Billy's son, he blatantly encouraged it. But Ella felt that there was a deeper meaning in his words, she didn't press the matter. Just happy her cousin left her alone.

It also meant that Bella wouldn't try her little tricks to get her in trouble as often, that was also a plus. Though Ella felt more sorry for Jacob, having to put up with the wreck-of-a-woman.

Ella shrugged, once again sitting in the kitchen, her chin resting in the palm of her hand while she gazed down with hatred at her English homework and a single copy of the book 'Dracula'. Earlier that day she had contemplated renting Bram Stoker's live action movie adaptation of the novel, but second guessed it and decided against it. There were many things left out in the movie, if she was caught out, she'd be in big trouble.

Then again, Ella wasn't unfamiliar with trouble. If she did her work good enough, then maybe she could get away with it.

She suddenly shook her head violently, no. She couldn't afford anymore trouble. If she landed herself in it anymore, Charlie had threatened to take her car away. That meant having to walk to school, and it wasn't like she could ask her friends for a ride, they'd laugh at her, mocking her for weeks. It was too embarrassing. She'd never live it down.

Ella grumbled to herself, chewing the end of her pen, glaring at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Where to start first…" she mumbled to herself, before deciding with the title.

After a long pause, Ella sighed, leaning back in her seat and dropped the pen she was holding. Her arms fell limp beside her. She craned her neck, gazing up at the pale ceiling.

Ella was never good at concentrating, not even when she was watching a good movie. But it was times like these she _wished_ she had a better focus, however, her mind just loved wondering off to daydream.

She groaned aloud. Yet before she could continue her sulking, she heard the front door open, followed by the slow and gentle buzz of voices. Once again, Ella groaned, even louder when she heard Bella's voice. She wasn't supposed to be home for a few more hours, had she forgotten something? Or maybe she had come home with Charlie…

"Don't worry, no one's home so we wont be disturbed." Ella heard Bella say, which caused her to raise an eyebrow at the notion. "I'm just going up to my room to collect some things first and then I'm going to clean up, I'll be right down. Wait for me in the kitchen."

Bella's voice drifted off as Ella heard her half stomp her way up the stairs. A few seconds passed before she heard the person she had brought home, shuffle their way into the kitchen, but only stop at the threshold of the room when they noticed Ella's sitting form.

"Oh, hey Ella. I thought Bella said no one was home."

Ella only grinned up at the familiar face. Jacob Black, of course. She should have figured as much. He stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile. He had grown a lot since the last time Ella saw him - which was only a few months ago. Magical growth spurt? He was almost as tall as the door. Even his hair had grown longer, falling below the middle of his back and no longer sitting between his shoulder blades.

For a 16 year old, he looked as if he was an adult.

"Yeah, I heard there was no one home too. But then you two showed up." Ella replied in monotone before shaking her head. "Anyway, what are you both doing here? Shouldn't you be off on a date somewhere?"

Jacob blinked, walking further into the kitchen and took a seat opposite Ella. He cracked a smile at the last part, offering a low chuckle. "Why do you assume we'd be off on a date?" he questioned, folding his arms.

Ella quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So this _isn't _a date?"

"Ah, well no- not exactly. We're just studying. No big deal." he shrugged his shoulders, his smile faltering while he gazed out the window.

"Ah, a study _date_ then." she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob's smile returned, looking back at Ella. "Well, when you put it that way…" he chuckled once again, his white teeth almost seeming to sparkle. Ella couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, his smooth, warm russet coloured skin wasn't giving anything away.

There was no mistaking Jacob had a thing for Bella, it was too obvious. Even when they were young children, Jacob always tried to cling to her older cousin. Wanting to do almost everything with her. But, Bella being Bella was ether too stupid or too naive to notice. It was almost hard watching the two together, Bella was still oblivious to Jacob's feelings.

However, when it came to Ella and Jacob the two weren't exactly friends, more friendly acquaintances. Ella didn't visit as often as Bella had. But the two hadn't ever had a negative thing to say about the other. Ella didn't mind Jacob, she just felt sorry for him. Maybe one day he'd open his eyes and realise the woman he had fallen for was nothing more than a monster in human skin.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you company until the she-devil returns." Ella yawned, returning to her previous position and laid her chin in the palm of her hand with a huff.

"You two don't get along?" Jacob questioned, more stating than asking. Bella probably said something.

Ella shrugged. "We're… not the most compatible people in the world." she frowned a little before shaking her head, waving her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not the type to bitch about her. But if she's being stupid, I'm going to tell her."

Jacob's shoulders sagged a little in relief, quickly deciding to change the subject. "So, uh, Dracula?" he pointed toward the book on the table "You a fan?"

Ella snorted, shaking her head. "Nah, not really. It's a high school thingy, I have to write an eight page report on it. It would have been a lot better if it was Wuthering Heights, at least then I could borrow Bella's notes. But _nooooooo_. It had to be freaking _Dracula_." she scrunched her nose unhappily

Jacob laughed, picking the book up and began flicking through, looking for nothing in-particular. "If you were a vampire, what would be the first thing you would do?" he asked randomly.

Ella sported a blank look. "I'd kill myself."

"But you'd already be dead." Jacob countered, still flicking through the book. A smile playing on his lips.

"Unlike some peoples sick fantasies of being a blood sucking immortal, _I_ actually plan on dying. Besides, it would suck if you went into the sun and brunt to a crisp." she shrugged lightly, picking her pen back up to continue chewing the end.

"Depends on which variation of vampire you're speaking about."

Ella rolled her eyes again, slouching forward in her seat. She quickly snatched the book from Jacob's large hands and placed it in front of herself, her fingers gingerly running down the crooked yet smooth spine.

If it was one thing Ella liked about Jacob, it was how well he managed to start conversation. It always seemed to flow easily when it came to him, so it wasn't too awkward even if he wasn't personally close to the person he spoke with. Admirable, in a sense. But at the same time, Ella preferred her not-so-subtle approach to things. Even if it drove her uncle up the wall.

To two continued to sit in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at the door when they heard a few 'thumps' from up stairs. Ella sniggered each time, knowing how much of a klutz her cousin was. Bella had always been danger prone, even if she was in a room with nothing in it, she'd find something to trip over. That, and the fact she bruised like a peach.

A few times, Ella had come to quick conclusions. When Bella and Edward had been dating, before the break up, many times Bella had returned with a few bruises that seemed out of place, darker than her usual ones. Ella had thought Edward was beating her up, or abusing her in some way or form. It all seemed to match up.

Edward never let Bella out of his sight, the two were always glued to the hip together. One was never without the other. Ella assumed he was holding Bella against her will.

The tipping point was when Bella had ran off for a few days, claiming she couldn't be in Charlie's house anymore or she'd end up like her mother. After those three days, Bella had returned back severely damaged with multiple cuts and bruises, including a broken bone. Charlie had been furious, as expected. Sick with worry.

It was suspicious, though Bella continued to push the fact she 'fell down the stairs'. It didn't make sense, especially when Ella noticed the bite mark on her arm. How could she fall down the stairs but at the same time, sustain a bite mark? A human bite mark no less.

Ether Edward was abusing her, or someone else was.

As much as Ella hated her cousin, as much as she hated how Bella got away with almost everything - she couldn't stand for her cousin to be hurt. So maybe, deep down, somewhere, no matter how small it was, Ella did care for Bella to some degree. But she refused to admit that.

"What about werewolves?"

Jacob broke her out of her train of thought, causing her head to snap up. She blinked, frowning. "What?" she questioned, confused.

"What do you think about werewolves?" he shrugged "Mortal enemies of vampires, or well, so it's said, you know?"

Ella straightened up, dropping the pen she had been chewing, letting it fall onto the blank piece of paper. "I uhm, well," she gulped, shaking her head "Which type of werewolf we talking about?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Jacob shrugged again "Any,"

Ella nodded. "Well, they're hairy." nodding her head and began tapping her chin thoughtfully "They eat people, scary as hell- wait, does this make them, you know, sort of vampire-ish?"

Jacob snorted. "_No_," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "If you were a werewolf, you would be human most of the time. Eat pizza or whatever. Not necessarily people. Plus, werewolves- in human form, always have amazing abs. And you're most likely to get along more with a werewolf than a vampire." he shrugged "Simple logic."

Ella glared, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Yeah, well, what about werewolves dying because of a silver bullet? Or whatever, anything silver really. It's their kryptonite, and today there are a lot of things made out of silver. They'd be royally screwed." she smirked in triumph, though Jacob only rolled his eyes.

"Everything has a weakness, it would upset the balance if there wasn't. Vampires cant stand the sun, werewolves cant touch silver, or how it's sugary treats for you."

She mock gasped, eyes widening "_No_! you have found my one and only weakness!"

The two laughed together for a few moments before it died down. Their heads swivelling around to the door when the sound of someone clearing their throat became audible. Ella was met by the seething glare of Bella. She stood at the door, arms folded and her brow set in a deep 'V'.

Jacob coughed, trying to ease the sudden tension.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was illegal to be in my own house." sarcastically replied Ella.

Bella's glare darkened. "It's Charlie's house," she hissed. Ella waved it off calmly. "Why don't you go and… I don't know, not be here?"

Ella smile innocently. "What else is there for me to do? I've got homework to last me the whole day, I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Bella grit her teeth, suddenly her eyes began searching around in the kitchen. Ella just hoped it wasn't something that she would try beating her with. Bella clicked her fingers, a smug smile spreading across her face. She placed a hand on her hip, glowering down at Ella. "Why don't you deliver that DVD recording Charlie made for Billy? He missed a few days of baseball season. You'd be doing a _huge_ favour and-"

"Actually," Jacob cut in "My dad isn't at his house today," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Obviously uncomfortable with Bella's sudden change in behaviour. She muttered under her breath, causing Ella to grin. "But I have the address to where he is."

Ella's head snapped toward Jacob, her own glare forming.

_Of course, make me the lapdog. God damn it._ She thought, scrunching her nose.

"Great," Bella chirped, clapping her hands.

Ella grumbled unhappily.

Bella 2- Ella 0.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really shouldn't get into a habit of updating too quickly. I feel like I ruin the story ._.**

**On another note, I would like to thank a very special **_**KateA001**_** for reviewing me! You have no idea how happy you have made me. You're the first to review! Aww thank you so, so, **_**sooooo**_** much!**

**And another big thank you to the amazing people who faved and followed, making my day a heck of a lot better!**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry if there is spelling errors. But I do hope you enjoy. I welcome any type of review. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Remember- Reviews are love!:3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella, unhappily, threw the dvd onto the passenger seat of her car, grumbling under her breath and slammed her keys into the ignition and gave it a strong, angry twist. The car beneath her grumbled and gave a groan, popping out a few unhealthy noises before it steadily purred to life.<p>

She quickly clipped her seatbelt into place and looked up at the review mirror and then turned back to check the road.

Carefully examining if there was any passing by cars, she began to gently reverse out of the driveway while she tiredly switched on the radio, flicking around to find a relatively good station to listen to. The drive, after all, was going to be at least an hour or two, she just hoped Billy was there when Ella got to the destination.

Sighing heavily to herself, she pouted while she began to drive down a semi-deserted road.

She had the inkling of a feeling that Bella was up to something, she'd never brought Jacob home before- to study no less. Maybe there was something going on between the two. Ella just shrugged it off, whatever Bella and Jacob did together, it was none of her business, even though she was suspicious.

Staring straight ahead, her brow knitted together, noticing small splotches of rain hitting the windshield. She mentally prayed it didn't pick up or become any heavier. She hadn't bothered to take a jacket with her, thinking it would be a normal cloudy day, stupidly ignoring the fact it almost always rained in Forks.

But on the other hand, she was heading up to La Push, maybe it wasn't so dreary up there.

It was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to a small house, that seemed at one point had been painted gray, Ella gulped nervously, eyeing it carefully. There was only one narrow window beside a weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds giving the seemingly dull house an all over cheery look.<p>

It surprised Ella how one small thing could make a whole difference.

However, needless to say, no matter how bright the place seemed, it didn't help calm her nerves. She glanced right and left, seeing no other house in sight beside thick and tall trees, it made her nerves wrack a bit more. What was Billy doing at a place like this? It looked deserted, not to mention the fact the house was practically in the middle of nowhere. If it wasn't for the asphalt, she never would have known there was a house out here.

Gulping once again, Ella shoved a hand deep into her jean pocket and brought out a scrunched piece of paper that Jacob had given for directions. She unfolded it neatly, examining the messy writing and the poor excuse of a map drawing.

She was in the right place, Ella was positive.

She glared at the piece of paper, reading the title out loud. "Emily's house." she breathed through her nose with a sharp huff, shoving the paper back into her pocket and unbuckled her seatbelt before forcing the stiff car door open, causing her to grunt a little at the heaviness.

Ella kept her foot in place to stop the car shutting itself on her and quickly swiped up the dvd case from the passenger seat before sliding out of the beat up car, carefully shutting the door with her hip without slamming it.

A small gust of wind caused her to scowl when a shiver ran its way up her spine. At least it had stopped raining, even though it was pretty cold. But the foul mood she'd landed herself didn't let up, thanks to Bella and her stubborn ways.

Ella continued to grumble quietly while she hastily walked her way toward the house, taking long strides while glowering at the ground, as if it had personally offended her. When she made it to the faded blue door, she took a large gulp and ran a hand through her windswept hair before knocking loudly.

There was a small pause, followed by a few rumbles of voices that Ella had to strain to hear, before the door finally opened, revealing a woman.

Ella's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening a fraction as she noticed the distorted features running down the right side of the woman's face - from hairline to chin, where three red, vivid in colour, long and deep scars marred her copper skin, that seemed long since healed. Pulling down the corners of her right eye and mouth.

Ella's only thought was 'how could something like this happen?'. But it didn't stop her from seeing the beauty in the woman, ignoring the damaged half. Her skin was clean, unmarked and smooth looking that even Ella felt a twang of jealous. Her eyes were as dark as her long, glossy raven hair that fanned out over her shoulders and rolled down the middle of her back, reaching just below the ribs.

It was take a fool to not realise how beautiful this woman was, scarred or not.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Her voice was just as melodic as her exotic features, the two fitting together perfectly.

_Maybe she's an angel…_

Ella swallowed her jittery nerves, forcing herself to calm down. Though, against her will, she began to laugh. A bad trait that Ella had inherited from her mother. But her laughter was making her increasingly uncomfortable. What if the woman thought that Ella was laughing at her scars? The thought made Ella laugh even harder, whereas she was mentally kicking herself for acting like an idiot.

Ella stepped back and began to flail her arms, as if trying to apologise to the woman for her behaviour. Tears began to prickle in her eyes and her stomach started to cramp when she couldn't stop herself from the nervous laugher.

"Is that Ella I hear?" a voice asked over Ella's loud outbursts.

A man sat in a wheelchair rolled forward to the door where the woman was standing, she was looking up at Ella, concern for her own safety. The man in the wheelchair joined the woman in raising his own eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. His black eyes observed the laughing girl for a moment, before looking up toward the woman, who also looked back down at him.

The man chuckled. "Yup, that's Ella. Don't worry Emily, she's not crazy… not yet."

Emily blinked at him, her brow knitting together in confusion. "But why is she laughing?"

The man shook his head, smiling out toward Ella while amusement danced in his dark eyes. "She laughs when she's nervous, only happened a few times with me around. Don't worry, offer her something sugary and she's like putty in your hands. It'll also calm her laughter."

Emily cracked a smile and turned back to Ella, who was now bent forward, clasping her stomach, still laughing.

"If you're hungry, I've just finished making a batch of blueberry muffins, you're free to try some if you like." she spoke softly, her smile never faltering. It was almost motherly.

It was like Emily had spoken the magic words. Ella's laughter began to die down, until it was nothing but a few giggles. She looked up at Emily with her doe eyes, becoming larger while the unshed tears still sat, threatening to fall at any given moment. "You have muffins?" she practically whispered.

Emily's smile widened, nodding her head before shuffling back into the warm house, the man in the wheelchair wheeling himself after her at a slow pace.

Ella was about to dash after them but stopped as soon as she took a step forward. Remembering why she was there in the first place. Lifting her hand up, she examined the black dvd case that was still in her hand. She blinked, her mouth forming a small 'o'. She was here for Billy and Billy alone. So was it right for her to take treats from a stranger? It reminded her of the time-

"Ella, are you coming in?" it was Billy, the man in the wheelchair.

Ella shook her head, running into the house after the two.

When she stepped into the threshold of the house, her nose was assaulted by the sweetest smell imaginable. Enough to cause her mouth to water, she gulped loudly. The house was a lot larger from the inside, very spacious and _clean_. Very, very _clean_.

Her nose guided her toward the sweet smell, which lead into the kitchen where Emily and Billy were. Emily was sat at the kitchen table and in front of her was a large plate full of muffins. Billy was situated more toward the window, but facing to where Ella and Emily were.

Emily gestured for her to take a seat, which Ella gladly took within a heartbeat. Sitting opposite her.

"Hello," Emily began, smiling largely "I'm Emily Young, it's nice to meet you."

Ella grinned back happily. "And I'm Elouise Swan, but everyone calls me Ella." she rubbed the back of her head nervously "Sorry for, y'know, laughing."

Emily brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine, honestly. Though you worried me for a second, I thought there might be something wrong. I never usually have strangers knocking on my door," she chuckled, pushing the plate of muffins toward Ella, who happily snatched one up. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

Before Ella could dig into her muffin, her gaze shifted to Billy. "Well, actually, I'm here for Billy."

Billy raised a dark eyebrow and in return Ella raised her hand which held the dvd, stretching her arm out for him to take. He chuckled, wheeling forward to take it. "Well, I do love presents." he chuckled, placing the case on his lap.

Ella shrugged "It's a baseball recording or something." she said, before taking a large bite out of her muffin.

Billy frowned "I thought Charlie would be the one giving this to me,"

Ella swallowed, rolling her eyes. "_Yeah_, I thought the same until Bella and Jacob kicked me out the house."

Emily and Billy shared a glance. "Why would they kick you out?" Emily asked, turning to look back at Ella.

"Study date," she answered simply. "By the way, these muffins are _amazing_." Emily smiled in response. "And I was having the most wonderful conversation with Jacob, that is until the she-devil decided I'm not allowed around her and her _date_."

"You and Bella still not getting along?" Billy asked doubtfully, shaking his head with a tut. "She is your cousin, after all."

Ella snorted, cocking her head to the side and threw Billy a blank look. "Our relationship is more like; everything I say, can and will be, will be used against me."

Emily chuckled. "Well, Bella sure is-"

"-A bitch?" Ella offered, causing Emily to scowl.

"I was going to say a handful, you shouldn't use language like that at your age, Ella." Emily gave her a warning glance, causing Ella to shrink back and mutter an apology. Billy only laughed, only to receive an annoyed glance from Emily, much like the one Ella received. "So," Emily coughed, leaning her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together, her smile returning. "What were you and Jacob talking about?"

Ella sniffed. "Werewolves and vampires," she answered honestly, taking another large bite out of the muffin.

She didn't notice the way Billy and Emily's faces hardened, their jaws tightening. There was a short pause, before Emily sucked in a gust of air and sighed heavily. "Care to elaborate?"

"Y'know, the cons of each. Though Jacob was adamant that werewolves are better than vampires." this caused both Emily and Billy to crack smiles. "Though, in my opinion, it would suck to be a werewolf. Being burnt by a piece of silver must hurt like a mother f-" Emily gave a glare "I mean, it must really, _really_ hurt."

"What about vampires? What do you think about them?" Billy asked, curiously. Though he was smiling, his eyes had hardened. But Ella took no notice.

She gave a shrug. "It must suck to not being able to see the sun without burning to a crisp. And a blood only diet? That's just gross. If they were real and I turned into one, I'd ask you to stake me. No way in hell am I going anywhere near any blood, I'd miss proper food too much." she gestured to the half eaten muffin in her hand. "So what about you two? Vamp or wolf?"

Billy was the first to reply with a heartbeat. "Wolf," he answered simply.

Emily laughed lightly, smiling at Ella. "It would definitely have to be wolf, but you never actually answered which you prefer."

It took Ella a moment to answer, thinking it over slowly. There was both pros and cons to both. But at the same time, it was like asking if you like hot or cold better. If you were a vampire, there would be immortality for a pro and a con would be dying from direct sunlight which defeats the purpose of immortality.

Whereas, if you were a werewolf you would shift only on a full moon, potentially kill a few humans but at the same time you're able to go into the sun. the only downfall, along with killing a few humans, would be the silver.

But the answer was pretty simple.

"Wolf," Ella shrugged, shoving the rest of the muffin into her mouth, enjoying the delicious sweetness.

Billy nodded in approval. "Good choice."

Ella almost choked on her muffin when the sudden loud laughter broke through the brief silence, emitting from outside. She smacked her chest while beginning to stand up, trying harshly to swallow back the muffin that was stuck in her throat. Emily stood to help, walking around the table and giving gentle pats on the back, while at the same time glaring in the direction of the door.

Billy sighed, muttering incoherently under his breath and shook his head. He too was looking in the direction of the front door.

Ella gasped for breath when the muffin finally dislodged itself. Relief washing through her. But the relief was short lived when she heard laughter and voices trail its way into the kitchen, followed by an unfamiliar voice cheerfully greeting Emily.

"Hey Em," the voice was deep and rough, but at the same time it was soft.

"Sam," Emily mumbled, just as equally soft.

"Hey, who's the midget?" another voice asked.

Ella froze.

_Midget!?_

She spun around, her eyes connecting with the owner of the voice. She glared angrily.

"I'm not a midget, I'm fun sized."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy! I've got more reviews and even more awesome people following and faving! xD**

**I'm so damn happy:3**

**Anyway, this story may have been a little late in updating.. even though i shouldn't update so frequent -.- I cant help it though D; I've been ill these past few days, and only finished the end of this chapter today. So it may not be as good as I originally wanted it to be, sorry D:**

**But anyway, I want to thank you guys for reading:3 I'm so sorry if there are any spelling errors. **

**Oh, by the way, I was originally going to call this fanfic 'Midnight Snack' and I may change it back, but I'm still thinking about it. **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Reviews are love:3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella backtracked. Her throat tightening. Gazing shockingly at the four giants that stood at the entrance of Emily's kitchen. Who also equally gazed back with their own shocked expression.<p>

Emily and Sam, the first giant and the tallest, shared their own gaze. Sam, showing something close to disbelief while Emily could only look in awe and amazement while she shifted her staring dark eyes between Ella and the man to Sam's left. Billy watched quietly, observing the sudden silence.

Ella, inwardly was shrinking back while she remained frozen to the spot in fright. Looking up at the man who had confidently commented on her height, but now stood staring back with a stunned face. As if someone had slapped him. Ella had never met someone so _tall_. He had to be at least 6ft, not to mention the bulging muscles. Yet even more shocking was he was barely wearing anything besides a pair of ripped and cut off jeans. It was freezing outside.

His deep brown eyes stared with a burning intensity into her own large orbs. Something she couldn't quite place flickering in his deep eyes.

It stayed like that for what felt like hours, while the copper skinned men all shared their own looks of astonishment. But it all ended too soon, when the man who was staring at Ella made a mad dash out of the house, leaving Ella staring where he once stood, confused.

Sam muttered something under his breath, before one of the other tall man walked out. Leaving only two giants behind.

"Long time no see, Ella," Ella's head snapped up to look at the man leaning against the wall next to the kitchen entrance. She frowned at the somewhat familiar voice, but couldn't quite place a name. The man grinned, chuckling lightly and pushed off the wall, shoving his large hands deep into his pockets while taking a few large strides toward her.

Ella pushed back, hiding slightly behind Emily- who hadn't moved an inch since the sudden appearance of the men. "Stranger danger…" Ella whispered, craning her neck back when the person who called her name was a mere step in front of Emily and herself. He was even taller close up. But it didn't help that she was so short.

The man laughed loudly, shaking his head and bent down so the two were level. "Don't you remember your old pal Embry?" he asked amusingly. Ella's eyes widened, her jaw flapping open while she numbly pointed at him.

"Embry?" uncertainty wavered in her voice while she scrutinized his broad appearance.

Ella remembered Embry to be shorter, but looking at the person in front of her now he was much taller. Too tall. But still resembled the slender figure of Embry, with a few extra muscles packed on top. However, the dimpled chin and long hair that Ella remembered, was no longer there. His hair was cropped short, just like the other three men she had seen.

What happened to him?

If Ella squinted her eyes hard enough, she could just picture the same Embry she once knew. But this new Embry, she had no clue.

Her eyes narrowed into deep slits, lips pursing together tightly. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked away in disapproval. "I don't know _anyone_ called Embry." she replied stubbornly.

Embry laughed, standing up straight and ruffled her already messy hair. Ella could only pout, ignoring the heat the rolled off Embry's body. "Grumpy," he joked "You could never forget me."

"Tch, but you can easily forget to call or text me back…" muttered Ella.

Embry blinked, cocking an eyebrow. "_That's_ why you're refusing to know me?"

Ella turned to glare at him, her nose wrinkling. "You completely blew me off for the past few months," Embry shook his head, chuckling "My sugar buddy ditched me for steroids." Ella sniffed, pouting once again.

Ella and Embry's relationship was something quite unique. Though they didn't see each other very often, the two were as thick as thieves. They would call and text regularly, update each other on new events and more than anything, had get-togethers each month to binge on sugary delights. Sometimes even Jacob had tagged along, though not very regularly.

Her relationship with Jacob wasn't anywhere near as close to her and Embry's.

But recently, the calls and texts stopped gradually, until there was nothing at all. Fair to say, it left Ella feeling quite hurt. Embry and Ella had been close since children, though those were the times she visited her uncle and he would take herself and Bella up to the reservation for catch ups.

Embry placed his hands on his hips, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Ella, I promise I'll make it up to you. I've just been really, _really_ busy lately." Ella threw him an accusing look, in return he held his hands up defensively "I've got a new job, calm down, calm down. How about," Embry grinned "How about next weekend, I'll personally come down to your house and we have a binge?"

Ella's face brightened up, smiling wildly at Embry before throwing her arms around his waist, grinning up at him. "You promise?" she chirped.

Embry smiled back, nodding his head. "I promise."

Billy cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him with raised eyebrows. "How about we all sit down and enjoy some of Emily's cooking?" he offered, shaking his head at Ella.

She continued to grin happily.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Ella found herself standing in front of the stove, poking and prodding at the rump steak that sizzled in the frying pan, surrounded by a large handful of chopped onions, slowly shrinking and becoming translucent and the juices from the steak leaking away slowly.<p>

The smell was simply mouth watering.

Flipping the steak over and pushing the onions around, she glanced over her shoulder to where an eager Charlie sat, watching Ella carefully while ignoring the opened paper in front of him.

Ella hadn't cooked in a small while, not since Bella had started hanging around Jacob. Bella had been more 'optimistic' and cooked like she normally had before the break up. That gave Ella more time to herself, but at the same time it became boring. She had already gotten used to babysitting her older cousin and cooking for the three of them.

But today was different, Bella had had gone to the cinema with Jacob and another friend she couldn't quite place. Was it Mike? Ella couldn't remember. But she had been gone for awhile, which left Ella in charge of the cooking, not that she minded. Steak was one of many things Ella was good at cooking. However, her range of recipes wasn't that large. She knew what she was good at and knew where her skills ended.

She wasn't a bad cook, but she wasn't that great ether. Ella had always been frightened to cook meat, the devil at the back of her mind would whisper her doubts if she gave someone food poisoning or having the fear of giving another person food poisoning. But Ella knew for sure how to make steak, she prides herself in knowing how. It was chicken that she feared the most.

Her skills in cooking was more the baking aspect. You could never go wrong with a simple cake or cookie recipe. You would automatically know if you screwed up somewhere and that left plenty of room for improvement.

"Nearly done there?" Charlie grunted, sniffing the scent of steak that floated through the air.

Ella hummed to herself, bobbing her head. "Should be done pretty soon," she replied, reaching down into her apron and pulled out a fork, stabbing the steak and lifted it up, placing it on a plate on the counter before grabbing a jug that she'd placed out earlier, half full of boiling water and poured it into the pan where the onions began to float. She was careful enough to not let it spill.

"Now?" Charlie asked again, almost impatiently.

Ella shook her head. "You'll now it's done when I say it's done,"

Charlie frowned a little but eventually sighed, grumbling under his breath before averting his eyes down to the open paper on the table.

Ella hopped and bounced around the kitchen, pulling granulates out of the cupboard to sprinkle over the water and onions and continued to stir with a large wooden spoon.

It went on like that for the next 15 minutes, until finally Ella presented her work of art in front of Charlie, who thanked her with a smile before digging in. Not caring how hot it was. Ella on the other hand, had made herself toast. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

Sitting down opposite Charlie, she quickly grabbed a slice of her toast and ripped a small corner of it off, popping it into her mouth and began to chew slowly.

The next thing that happened surprised Ella. Charlie began to make conversation.

It started with him clearing his throat once he had swallowed a large slice of steak. "So," he breathed "How was your day today?"

Ella furrowed her brow. "Well, I went to school, came home, studied and made you dinner. Nothing interesting." she shrugged "What about you?"

Charlie gave a shrug of his own "Same old, same old." there was a brief pause before he continued "Meet any boys recently?"

Ella almost choked on the piece of toast she had just placed into her mouth, her eyes widening at Charlie with horror. "What?"

"You know, _boys_."

"Oh god no, we are _not_ having this conversation." Ella spluttered, shaking her head rapidly "What on earth brought this on?"

Charlie coughed, leaning forward and placed an elbow on the table. "Well, since Bell is off with Jacob most day, I would assume maybe you-"

Ella frantically waved her hand about. "No, _don't _assume. Please, just don't. Okay? Uncle Chuck, you have nothing to worry about." she laughed awkwardly, shoving half a piece of toast into her mouth and ducked her head down, her cheeks tinted a red hue.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Well, what about that Embry fellow? He seems nice."

A loud whine rolled up Ella's throat and she began to rub her forehead furiously. "Please, lets just drop it. Guys are… ew."

"You're not into guys?"

"_No!_" Ella cried, shaking her head before looking up and blinked at him blankly. "That didn't come out right…"

"Yeah…"

Silence settled into place a short while after. Charlie was quietly eating his dinner while Ella only stared off into space, occasionally blinking at nothing.

When it came to guys, it made Ella a little more than awkward. Maybe even a little bit pressured. Out of her small group of friends, almost every one of them had some sort of relationship going on. All except Ella, but don't get her wrong, she was inexperienced. She has of course kissed a few guys, but only at parties and that was only because of a little thing called liquid courage.

Yes, alcohol.

Ella had never personally went out of her way to ask a guy out, or start an official relationship. The reason was simple enough; it scared the hell out of her. There had been many times she'd had some sort of crush, a few times she was determined to ask the person out but in the end she second guessed it all. After awhile, the feelings for said person eventually went away.

She just didn't want to fuck it up. Or ruin the friendship she already had with the person. However, Ella was just a frightened kid and afraid of being hurt. It didn't help when her cousin had freaked out over a break up which only added to her fear.

Think about it, why would you allow a guy in, just to be hurt by a relationship that was doomed from the start.

That's how Ella saw it. Every relationship is doomed from the very beginning. It was inevitable, in the end you're bound to be hurt.

But when Charlie mentioned Embry, it kind of wound Ella up. Embry was a good looking person, affectionate and friendly. Yet Ella wasn't at all attracted to him in that sort of way, it was more a sibling like love she felt toward him. Besides, if she did begin to develop feelings for him, it would ruin the years of friendship. And she wasn't about to give that up easily.

_What's the big deal about having a relationship anyway?_

When Charlie had finished the first half of his dinner, the two jumped in unison when the front door suddenly opened and slammed shut, causing the house to shudder. This, of course, was followed by loud and angry steps stomping their way up stairs which went right along to Bella's room until there was another house shaking slam of a door.

Charlie and Ella shared a confused looked, before Charlie pushed himself out of his seat. Yet before he could fully stand, Ella waved her hand- signalling for him to sit back down.

"I'd wait until she's calmed down a bit," Ella offered "Or do you want to deal with a pissed off teenager ready to bite your head off?"

Charlie raised a brow, slowly sitting back in his seat. "Well," he coughed "Alright then. And don't swear."

Ella bit her cheek. "Sorry," she muttered.

_I wonder what's got her panties in a twist this time…_


End file.
